creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FantasyPhantom
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Fantasy Phantom100 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AlixeTiir (Talk) 19:18, April 5, 2012 no spam blogs, mmkay Make blog posts that are long next time, mmkay. DAMNED KIDS! 19:28, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness 01:40, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness 00:05, April 14, 2012 (UTC) HEEY BUDAY -Love Chris =D hum form the dept I creep aye and now I found another form the same place lol waz up Name is Lord Zemosa 25 lol I will post a pit of my story and see if you like it TODAY IS YOUR BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FANTASY <3 <3 <3 Lucid Atray 16:49, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ROFLkorean. Your friend is no longer banned from chat. Due to the new chat coming into effect, the 30 minute ban became a 6 month ban. I fixed it. :3 Shinigami.Eyes 00:43, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I sent you three stories from my own email. It could take awhile because there was a lot of writing. YOLO So live life to da fullest ;3 21:40, May 24, 2012 (UTC) No problem. I'm trying to find more darkfics but most of them are incomplete. YOLO So live life to da fullest ;3 21:07, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Just wondering: Most of the good stories on Fimfiction are split up into chapters. I could send you them, but you'd have to be up to waiting for each chapter because Yahoo's been lagging up on me lately (after I send three emails it constantly crashes while I try to send another) . So just let me know if you'd be okay with that. YOLO So live life to da fullest ;3 18:30, May 29, 2012 (UTC) DU BIG BOI ! Hey man, You don't know me, but I read your 7 deadly sins story last night and I just wanted to tell you that I think it was amazing! Please keep writing. Xxfang (talk) 12:22, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Andrew's block has been lifted. MooseJuice (talk) 18:51, July 28, 2012 (UTC)